new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of shows aired on Fox Boom
Here's the list of shows aired on Fox Boom. Shows * - original series 20th Century Fox Television *''Foxtoons'' series *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' *''Little Shop'' *''The Tick'' *''Life with Louie'' *''Rio: The Series'' *''Ice Age: The Series* *Fabian Fox* *Fabian Fox Mysteries* *Fabian Fox Adventures* *The Rafael Raccoon Show* *Ultrafox* *All-New Fabian Fox* *Tune Toons'' *''Evil Gurlz'' *''Mr. Cat's Storybook Time'' *''Max Howards: Digital Traveller* *The Salem Chronicles'' *''The Chronicles of Yooka-Laylee'' *''The Chronicles of The Face Paint'' *''Banjo-Kazooie Adventures'' *''My Singing Monsters: The Adventures of Mammott and Friends'' *''Percy Jackson: Heroes of Olympus* *Bubsy: The Series* *Night at the Museum: Smithsonian Chronicles* *The Wally Crocodile Show* *Elemental Ninjas* *Power Girls to the Action* *Mouse in the City*'' *''The Tick: The Next Generation* *Mongoose House* *Blue Sky's Funny Cartoon Show* Nat Geo Kids *''Jamie's Got Tentacles! *''Thomas Edison's Secret Lab'' *''Javi y el Club del Árbol'' (English dub) *''Weird But True!'' *''Pablo'' (English dub) Acquired from Rare Acquired from NBCUniversal * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Fievel's American Tails * Exosquad * Problem Child * Monster Force * The Doggies * Beethoven * Earthworm Jim (both the 1995 and 2005 series) * Savage Dragon * The Spookstacular New Adventures of Casper * Casper's Scare School * Wing Commander Academy * Walter Lantz shorts * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker * The Mummy: The Animated Series * The Land Before Time: The Animated Series * Jurassic World: Project Dinosaurs * South American Heroes: The Forces * Street Fighter (both the original and 2019 series) * Crash Bandicoot: The N. Sane Adventures * Toonsylvania * The Penguins of Madagascar * All Hail King Julien * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * DreamWorks Dragons * Monsters vs. Aliens * Turbo FAST * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Dinotrux * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (both the 1959 and 2018 series) * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show * Dawn of the Croods * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh * Trollhunters * VeggieTales series ** Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures ** VeggieTales in the House ** VeggieTales in the City * Spirit Riding Free * Felix the Cat series ** Felix the Cat (1950s-1960s series) ** Baby Felix & Friends ** Felix the Cat Chronicles * Dragon City Chronicles * Spy Fox * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! * The Boss Baby: Back in Business * Harvey Street Kids Adquired from Disney Adquired from Time Warner Acquired from Sony Pictures Television * The Smurfs * Adventures of the Smurfs * Team Smurf * Angry Birds Toons * Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * The Real Ghostbusters * The Extreme Ghostbusters * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV series) * Ghostbusters: Ecto Force * Jumanji: The Series * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Men in Black: The Series * Channel Umptee-3 * Godzilla: The Series * Big Buy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Jackie Chan Adventures * Stuart Little: The Animated Series *''Sly Cooper Chronicles'' * Reilly Toons series ** Ike and Squeaky ** Anthony and Harold ** The Red Fox ** Modern Toons ** Chucky Fox ** The Acres Kids ** Sweety Woodpecker ** Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat ** Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane ** The Reilly Toons Show ** Burger Makers: A Reilly Toons Production ** Reilly Toons' Wacky Races ** Basket Dragons ** The All-New Reilly Toons Show ** Justice Animal League: A Reilly Toons Production * Magical Sisters * Swordsman Cougar * Hyper Foxes * Five Continents: Teenage Hero Animals * Open Season: The Animated Series * Speedy Blue Dog * Adventures of Weasy Weasel * Daniel and Sarah: Best Friends Forever * X-O-X: Robot Fighter * Most Wanted: The Cheatons * Groove Town * Psychedelic Heroes * Animal Mysteries Acquired from DHX Media * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Fangbone! * Mega Man (1994 and 2018 series) * Urban Vermin * Chop Socky Chooks * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * George of the Jungle (2007 series) * Ricky Sprocket, Showbiz Boy * Kid vs. Kat * Packages from Planet X * Johnny Test * Supernoobs * Chuck's Choice * Spider Riders * Nanoboy * Magi-Nation * World of Quest * Kung Fu Dino Posse * MetaJets * Dragon Booster * Storm Hawks * League of Super Evil * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 * Slugterra * Max Steel (both the 2000 and 2013 series) * Inspector Gadget (both the original and the 2015 revival) * Gadget Boy & Heather * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * M.A.S.K. * ALF: The Animated Series * Captain N: The Game Master * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Extreme Dinosaurs * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Trollz * Sushi Pack Acquired from Pudú Producciones *''Matias Pudu and Friends'' series Acquired from Estrella Argentina Studios Acquired from The Lego Group Acquired from Nelvana * 6teen * Anatole * The Ark * Babar series * Franklin * The Backyardigans * Bakugan: Battle Brawlers * Being Ian * Beyblade * Blaster's Universe * Blazing Dragons * Braceface * Class of the Titans * Di-Gata Defenders * Dog City * Elliot Moose * Flying Rhino Junior High * The Future is Wild * George and Martha * George Shrinks * Grossology * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 * Jacob Two-Two * Jane and the Dragon * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * The Magic School Bus * The Magical Tales of Shantae * Marvin the Tapdancing Horse * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * My Dad the Rockstar * My Pet Monster * Mysticons * Mystic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend * Ned's Newt * Pandalian * Pearlie * Pecola * Pippi Longstocking * Ranger Rob * Rock & Rule * Rolie Polie Olie * Ruby Gloom * Rupert * Scaredy Squirrel * Seven Little Monsters * Sidekick * Spliced * Stickin' Around * Tales From the Cryptkeeper * Trucktown * Willa's Wild Life * The Zhu Zhus Acquired from Hasbro Acquired from Toei Animation Acquired from 4Licensing Corporation Acquired from PBS Acquired from MGM Television *''The Pink Panther'' series *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''RoboCop: Alpha Commando'' *''The Lionhearts'' *''Stargate Infinity'' Acquired from Method Animation *''Super 4'' *''Chaplin & Co'' *''The Little Prince'' *''Little Nick'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *''Popples'' *''Zak Storm'' Other